Shikon No Youkai High
by Ni-Ni chan330
Summary: A special school for Demons, Half breeds, and Humans. What happens when a new girl comes to Shikon No Youkai High.And sparkes the attetion our amber eyed demon lord, and they only have the eyes for each other.Everything is not what it Seems! But even in High has its case of drama, rivalary,cliques. Welcome to Your Alumamata
1. Chapter 1:New Trouble

Shikon No Youkai High

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters. I only own its merchandise. Just the characters I make up.

Chapter1: New Girl

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I was sitting in Genkostu-Sensei class. As usual he was running late. All I had to do was sit back and wait, but that was short lived. When the door opened he stepped in and closed it behind him. He put his suitcase on his desk and opened it, and he pulled out some papers. Then he started to write on the board. When he was finished writing the door reopened. Stepped in a longed haired raven, hazel eyed girl. She wore black long sleeved, zipped up, cuffed shirt that hung over her shoulder then it the straps over her collar bone. On top of that she had on a pair of leggings that hugged in all the right places. And purple ruffled heels and a silver chain, but the charm was hidden inside her shirt.

"May I help you young lady?" Genkostu-Sensei asked the girl standing in front of his desk.

"Yes…um I'm the new student Achijo, Rin" She said and handed him her schedule. He looked over her schedule, and then backs at her and said.

"Ah …yes I can see that… you can have a seat in last row behind Mr. Takahashi and next to Ms. Ookami."He said pointing in the direction she was to go in. She was headed my direction way. I could over hear people whispering about hear. Asking questions like who is she? Where she came from? I could care less. I watched as she raised an eye brow then smirked and sat down right behind me.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I sat down in the empty sits behind this guy Sensei said was Takahashi. "He looks familiar." I thought to my self. "Huh I don't even know why I'm even here…" I was musing to myself when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned to my left to see a red-head smiling at me.

"Hey I'm Ookami, Ayame!" the red-head girl said with a huge smile on her face. She said leaning over her the side of desk to look at me.

"Hey… Achijo, Rin." I said plainly.

"What brings you to Shikon No Youkai High Rin?"Ayame said to me still leaning over her desk to talk to me.

"Well my father owns his own business and moved it out here to Tokyo." I said loading to tell her why I was here.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters, are you the youngest….etc." She kept going on before she was interrupted.

"Ayame calm down let the poor girl gets a word in, and then asks another question." A brunette said sitting behind Ayame.

"Oh shut up Sango, I'm just asking simple questions."Ayame said pouting turning around and slouching in her sit.

"I apologize for her behavior hey I'm Kuwashima, Sango." The girl named Sango said with her hand extended which I happily shook.

"Achijo, Rin." I said with a small smile. "Back to you Ayame yes I'm the oldest two sisters and a brother."I said to Ayame.

"Really….oh look Sango the fan club and sluts are staring." Ayame said with a scowl on her face. Sango and I looked in the direction Ayame was talking about, and she was right some sluts were staring.

"Well I could have figured that one." I said plainly in-matter-fact voice.

"How" They both asked at the same time.

"Easy…you see Oogami, Kagura over there right?"I said lowly pointing at her.*Thought I'd never see her again.* I thought to myself.

"Wait…wait how do you know Kagura?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Well let's just say our fathers were doing business with each other and it didn't go well…"I started but was interrupted by Ayame yet again.

"What do you mean 'by did business." She said mildly curious.

"I really shouldn't be telling you this." I said stated cautiously.

"Oh please I want to use all the blackmail I can get" Was all she said. I laughed at her, but continued.

"Well Kagura's father got caught selling illegal items on the black-market, but my father got arrested with him because of association in which they were business partners, in thus I'm here."I said with a small smile.

"Wow that's a tragedy" Ayame said with a fake sorrow with her hands over her chest for more theatric effects. I hit her in the arm firmly.

"So how did you figure out that she's a slut Rin?" Sango asked me again.

"Oh when are fathers were on simpatico terms I was a hell raiser. I wouldn't say we were friends, but let's just say she was into some things that I just wasn't. There was this guy she slept with him then she robbed him." I said finishing my explanation.

"Alright class today we're going to do a test on the book "_Romeo and Juliette_." Genkostu-Sensei said to his class. The whole class groans as he hands out the test papers to his students. When he was done passing out the papers he sat back down and said.

"You have thirty minutes, and when your done bring up your tests, and then get started on the assignment on the board. You have till the end of class to complete it. Get started." Was his last statement and started grading papers. I look around everyone was doing the test everyone was having a hard time except me at least. Until someone tapped me on my shoulder I looked up to see it was Ayame.

"What?"I said to Ayame.

"Um do you know the answer to number 16-20?" She whispered low so no one could here her.

"No just guess the best that you can." I said to her and got up, and turned my paper in.

"Done all ready Ms. Achijo you're not going to consider revising it?" He asked me.

"No there's no need for me to check it."I said, and walked away back to my seat. When I got to my seat I started on my assignment. Everyone else just finishing up their tests when I was done with the assignment he assigned. So all I had to do was pull out my iPod and wait till class was over.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I was listening to the new girl sitting behind me talking to Ayame and Sango. I wish they would stop talking because they're talking about useless things. It's like my prayers were answered. When Genkostu-Sensei said we had to do a test. I was doing my test when I heard footsteps coming. I watched as the new girl got up from finishing her test and handed it into Genkostu-Sensei. Then she walked back to her seat as if nothing had happened. It won't be long before she becomes a fan girl just wait. I was finished with my test and handed it into Genkostu-Sensei, which was a surprise for him because I would usually be the first person done. I walked back to my seat to see that the new girl was half way done with the assignment that he just gave us. I was impressed, but very little. I saw her look up from her work to look at me *Here we go the next fan girl * but looked back down at her work. She acted as if nothing happened lets keep it that way. I have enough to deal with Kagura I don't need another one.

Ring…. Ring….. Ring

(Rin's P.O.V)

Finally class was finally over and I could go check on the twins. They always seem to get into trouble when I'm not around. So grabbed my bag and work and headed for the door. I handed my work into Genkostu-Sensei and I was out. I was half way out the door when someone called my name.

"Rin…Rin wait for us!" the voice said which was easily recognized as Ayame with Sango beside her.

"Oh hey" I said pulling out my earphones turning in their direction.

"Where are you going?" She asked me.

"Um… going to check on my brother and sister they tend to get in trouble when I'm not around." I said to her.

"We'll come with you." She said happily.

"You don't really have to if you don't want too" I said in rushed tone.

"But we want to we don't mind." said Sango waving it off as if nothing.

"Alright if you want it's your choice." With that we were walking down the hallway. We got half way down the hallway when Ayame tapped me on my shoulder.

"Rin can I see your schedule?" She asked me.

"Uh...sure" I said. Going into my bag and pulled out my schedule and handed it to her.

1st Bell; English, Genkostu-Sensei Rm662A

2nd Bell; History Demon 101, Kurusu-Sensei Rm135

3rd Bell; Gym, Chura-Sensei Gym

4th Bell; Lunch, Cafeteria

5th Bell; Algebra, Mayu-Sensei Rm959

6th Bell; Chemistry Kekkashi-Sensei Rm132

7th Bell; Free Period

"Hey we have the same classes." Ayame said.

"Oh yeah let me that" said Sango. Snatching the paper right out of Ayame's hand and looking at the paper.

"I guess we do we're going to have to tell Kagome this." said Sango.

"Who's Kagome?" I asked them.

"Kagome is one of our friends she total cool at meeting new people." said Sango all nice and calm.

"Tell me about yourselves because I like to know who I'm talking with and how they act." I asked them and they nodded.

"I'll go first … name Ookami, Ayame I'm a wolf demoness for starters." She began. "I have no siblings; I'm the leader for the Northern wolf tribe. I'm very violent at times so don't make me angry. Other than that I'm cool to get a long with. She finished with that.

"Well I'm a demon slayer all of my family have been slaying demon for generations." Sango said with a little pride in her voice. "I have a little brother his name is Kohaku and my neko-demon companion Kiara. And people say I'm a hot head, but that's not true…" She was interrupted by Ayame.

"Sango you are a hot head." Ayame said.

"I am not a hot head…just don't get me heated and very thing will be fine." She said and punched Ayame in the shoulder.

"Oww alright your not a hot head." Ayame said holding her shoulder.

I started to laugh. They looked at me and had the same look on their face that said what's-so-funny.

"Nothing… I can see that we're going to get a long just fine." I laughed softly. We were talking minding our own business when a dark brown headed girl ran up to us and smiled.

"Hi Sango, hey Ayame how's it going." The girl said with a smile on her face and trying to even out her breathe.

"Hey Kags we're fine what about you?" Ayame asked the girl that was recently named Kagome.

"Just fine…hey" Kagome said looking directly at me.

"Hey I'm Rin."I said to her.

"You must be the new student?" she said to me.

"I guess you could say that." I said sheepishly.

"Guess what…"She started but was interrupted by the shouting saying 'fight…fight".

We all turned in the direction of the noise. Then we started to run down the hall way towards the noise. There was already a crowd so we had to push ourselves to the front to see what was happening. I was complete taken aback it was my brother standing in front of his twin sister being grabbed by his collar face to face with a half breed. The hanyou wore a red wife beater with dark blue jeans, and red and white converses. On top of that he had white hair and a pair of dog ears that defined him as a dog demon. He was about to punch my little brother. I could tell that he wouldn't last must longer. I acted on instinct and I punched the hanyou dead in the face. This got a lot of 'Oo' from the crowd. He stepped back and looked pissed then he already was.

"Why in the hell did you punch me?" He said rubbing his nose and wincing.

"If you ever in you life touch them again I will kill you." I said in deadly voice.

"You can't kill me wench you're just a human." He said with an immature scowl. This made the crowd 'Oo' again.

"Do you want to find out?"I said with venom dripping from every word.

"Yeah I think I do." He said came at me. It took all I had to keep my powers in check, but I slipped my eyes turned silver and silenced that hanyou for good. But when I punched the hanyou to the ground, I felt the black of unconscious take me. I felt the twins catch me but nothing else.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

"We have to get her out of here Kai!" yelled Rin's little sister to her twin brother.

"I know Ayumi come on." The boy named Kai said to everyone. He was now helping his twin sister gets his other sister up.

"What's wrong, what happened to her?" asked InuYasha's wench Kagome with worry written across her face.

"We have to get our sister out of here or they'll find out about her true nature." Said the girl named Ayumi.

"We'll help."And with that Ayame, Sango and Kagome were helping the two kids get their sister away from the crowd of people.

*Interesting*I thought to myself and walked away.

**Hey Ni-Ni chan330 here please review and tell me what you think. NI-Ni Chan OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2:More Trouble

Chapter2: More Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters. I only own its merchandise. Just the characters I make up.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I walked away from the scene and towards InuYasha and his friends.

"Yo InuYasha you okay?" asked the perverted monk Miroku.

"Yeah I'm fine but that damn girl is going to pay." InuYasha ranted on.

"Pipe down InuYasha I know you could have sensed that something was off with that girl." I stated with a glare.

"Of course I noticed it I was just testing her that's all.

"Of course you did." I said a little annoyed at my brothers stupidity.

Ring…Ring…Ring

That was the bell signifying it time to get to class. I strolled through the hallways till I got to my 2nd class. I took my usual seat in the back row and waited. Stepped in was the one person that I didn't expect was that new girl Rin.

(Rin's P.O.V)

All I remember was punching some guy in red. Then some of my aura seeped out and black. I woke up to my Ayumi calling my name. I started to open my eyes.

"Wh…. What happened?" I said sitting up. Only to be knocked back down by Ayumi.

"Oh…Rin I thought you weren't going to wake up this time." She said with joy in her voice and tears spilling down her face.

"I'm fine you know I will always wake up when I use too much power. Just calm down okay" I said rubbing the back of her head. She lit up.

Ring…Ring…Ring

"Come on we got to get to class guys." The twins went one way and the four of the other. *That was weird.* I thought to myself. We all walked for good two-minutes before Kagome broke the silence.

"Hey um...Rin what just happened back there?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah" Ayame and Sango agreed in union.

"Huh… well How do I put this" I paused debating if I should tell them or not. I took a deep breathe. "I'm what they call a Majin." I said really quickly. They all had an equal look that said what.

"Did you just say you're a Majin?" Ayame shouted. I hurried and covered my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up no one can know what I am understood." I said with death in my voice. She nodded. I looked at Kagome and Sango they nodded.

"We're in this together Rin we'll keep your secret." Kagome said with sincerity.

"Yeah" Sango and Ayame said in union. I looked at them in adoration. I hugged them all.

"Thank you" I whispered in their ear. I released them and we started walking again. We came to our class and walked in. The first person I saw was that hanyou and that guy from my 1st class. 'Why does he look so familiar?' I took the seat the third row to the back. With Ayame in front of me, Sango to my right and Kagome behind her. We were making small talk when those fan girls from before and Kagura come up to us.

"It's nice to see you again Rinny." Kagura said with a fake smile. That I thought would crack her face.

"It keeps getting better each time I see you Kagura." I stated with sarcasm, and to top it all of I added a smile.

"Well my friend Kikyo here has something to say to you, go a head Kikyo."Kagura said to the girl standing next to her. Leaned on my desk and looked at me.

"Look new girl don't ever I mean ever touch my precious InuYasha again or else..." The girl Kikyo that looked at lot like Kagome was interrupted by me.

"Or else what fan girl?" I said standing up and glaring at her.

"Ladies… ladies there's no need for such violence." said a guy with really short hair that was pulled into a low ponytail.

"Go away Miroku." Sango said with an annoyed look on her face.

"Oh my dear Sango why be so Kio with me?" The one called Miroku asked her with puppy dog eyes. The next thing I know is Sango hit Miroku across the face.

"You damn HENTAI!" she shouted.

"Now…Now everyone takes your seats." said Kurusu-Sensei walking into the room.

"Now I know you students don't do your homework from last night, so I've come with something else for you to do. I want you all to write about your family's history and legacy this will be graded as a project grade. It will be due in less than at the end of the year. Please include pictures, details and any other information that will be needed. Now get started and if you have any questions don't hastate to ask." With that she passed out the rubric for the project, and took her seat at the front of the class, and getting to work that she had to do.

"Um… Kurusu-Sensei what happens if our families origins are extent or hidden from existents?" I asked her.

"Well my dear it would be difficult for anyone in the Demon Consul to identify your origins. But if that were to ever happen that would be very rare to happen." She smiled lightly with a little suspicion hidden in it. I just ignored it and went to work.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I heard her and what she said didn't sound right. It was as if she was hiding something. Whatever it was I was going to be the one to figure it out.

(InuYasha's P.O.V)

I was sitting in class watching that girl that punches me in the face earlier. Oh she was going to get it. All I had to do was find some way to humiliate her. An evil grin spread crossed my face.

"Yo InuYasha you okay man?" asked Miroku. I rolled my eyes and turned his way.

"Feh ….why wouldn't I be Miroku?" I snorted

"Why you do ask? Because you got your ass handed to you by the new girl InuYasha that's why he asked." Koga shouted laughing so hard that hit the floor rolling. Now the whole class was laughing. I growled.

"Simmer down InuYasha." Sesshomaru said from behind Koga.

"Go screw off Sesshomaru." I yelled at him.

"You're a disgrace InuYasha letting yourself be defeated by some lowly girl pathetic." He said closing his eyes.

"You're not the one who challenged her now were you?" I asked him.

"Hn" was his response.

"It'll be alright Inu-Chan don't worry."Kikyo said rubbing my shoulder seductively. It just slumped in my chair and stayed that way till the end of class.

Ring…Ring…Ring

(Rin's P.O.V)

Quarter the day already gone now I had to go gym. We were headed toward the gym when Kagura rudely stopped us.

"Just because you go here now doesn't mean you run any thing. I run things around here got that." She said with venom in her voice.

"Oh really…Because the last thing that I remember was that you were running after some guy with money and sleeping around, then robbed him daddy didn't give you enough allowance this week." I spat at her. The fan girls looked at me shocked. Then four guys came up behind them.

"Well this should get interesting." said a guy with dark brown hair, and with equally dark green eyes that suited him well. Which he was leaning against the lockers with his arm crossed.

"You know what Rin…" She started, but I cut her off.

"You know Kagura I'm tried of your presence now be gone." I said waving my hand air.

"Sesshomaru are you just going to let her disrespect me in such a way." She yelled outraged looking at the tallest one of the boys. He had long silver hair that reached his waist, and he had molten gold eyes. He also wore a very cold expression.

"Silence Kagura." He barked. This told me he was a dog-demon oh that was rich. So I just walked way from them with Ayame, Kagome, and Sango behind me. I don't like it when Kagura and her whores are in my face. I have a little motto that I go by I don't scratch. I punch. If it came to where I had to punch then so be it. We were walking for a few minutes before someone's voice came behind us.

"Yo Kagome, Sango, Ayame wait up." Like we were all on the same accord we turned to the sound of the voice.

"Hey Koga" Ayame squealed. I rolled my eyes mentally.

"That was so fun to watch the new-girl kick InuYasha's ass, and see Kagura be put in her place." said Koga the guy from earlier that had the brown hair, and equally dark green eyes. "You're the new girl Rin right." He said with a wide grin.

"That's me" I said with a small smile.

"Sorry to interrupt this special greeting, but we only have three-minutes to get to class." Kagome said pointing to the clock that said 11:27. We looked at each other then sprinted down the hallway. We made it with only one minute to spare.

"Nice timing." said Chura-Sensei with her assistant behind her. We all smiled wirily at her and took our seats. Koga went one way and Kagome, Sango and Ayame, I went another. When Chura-Sensei was done taking the roll we had to get dressed in our gym uniforms. We walked into the locker room. My locker was next to Sango's with Ayame to her left and Kagome to her right. Pretty much Sango and I were in the middle. The uniform we had to wear was black shorts with green, white and red lacing, with a white tank top. It was also on the skimpy side, but it was required. I changed into my clothes and looked in the mirror. I looked like Kagura, but minus the attitude, slutty make-up, and whore tendencies. We walked out of the locker room and took a seat on the belchers. We happily were talking when Koga came over with that same grin which made me uncomfortable.

"So ladies what are your plans after class?" He asked looking straight at Kagome.

"Well you know the usual eat, class, study the usual." Kagome said with a big smile.

"And may I ask what your plans are after class Koga?" I asked.

"I don't really know the usual I guess hang with the guys hear InuYasha moan and what not."

"Sounds like the perfect day."I relied sarcastically.

"I guess you could say that." We were all in our own conversation when I felt three auras coming. I looked up to see the guys from earlier. Which I recognized as InuYasha the guy I got into a fight with, Miroku the hentai, and Kagura's boyfriend Sesshomaru came sat with us.

"Alright class today we are going to do a chain full of drills. To practice for your final grade for this class before you graduate. So boys you go with Shijo-Sensei and ladies come with me." Then rung her whistle to signify class was about to start.

"Alright ladies we're going to start on some basic flips, and some balancing routines, then finally some hand-on-hand combat. But for the time being we're just going to practice some mediation." She rang the whistle. Everyone got a mat and took at seat. Sango, Ayame, Kagome and I sat in a row vertically. I sat their cleansing my mind of all thought, but it was it's really hard when you can read minds as while as an open book. So that would mean I would have to use some of my power to block out the thoughts. Then came Chura-Sensei's voice came that distracted me of concentration.

"Alright that was good ten-minutes of mediation, now lets get started with those flips, and balances." She said. "Now who would like to volunteer first?" she asked, then looked around. "No one well then" she blew the whistle "Ookami get up here and show them how it done." Ayame got up and stood in front of Chura-Sensei. "First you're going to start off running kart-wheel the balance-spine, and then do a twisting lay-out and finally a split. Let's go!" she yelled and blew whistle. Ayame got into position and then she heard the whistle. She ran forward kart-wheeled, did the twisting lay-out. Landed perfectly then ended with her split with her hands above her head folded. Kagura went in front of me she just had to be a show off. Instead of running, she kart-wheeled her way towards the balanced-spine did everything else that pathetic. Then flipped down when she was done with her split and landed on her feet. Everyone did theirs so all that was left was me.

"Achijo let's go your our last person." She said. I got up and I could hear Kagura comment.

"Hope you don't choke and fall Rinny." Kagura said with a bemused smirk. I looked at her coldly. Then proceed to walk towards the balance-spine. I got in front of it and breathed in and out slowly.

(Ayame's P.O.V)

I saw Rin close her eyes she must be nervous. Then she had total determination in her eyes that I hadn't seen before. She ran toward the spine then kart-wheeled it, jumped on the spine balanced herself on one hand. Then pushed her self into the air and did the twisting lay-out with so much grace that it was impossible. Finally she ended with a slow graceful split with her head down. Everyone was in awe even me. I was in so much shock. Chura blew the whistle which meant that we would be doing hand-on-hand combat.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I finished my balancing act. Now we had to do some hand-on-hand combat me, and Sango's favorite. I've been doing hand to hand combat since I was little. My father's business partner always came over the house with his sons and we would do that that didn't involve running around screaming our heads off. He called me 'bitch' which didn't set well with me so I grabbed one of the bamboo sticks and hit him in the head with it. He got mad then started sparring which didn't end well.

"Alright I'm going to set you all up into pairs and you're going to fight each other."

"Ayame, Sango"

"Kikyo, Kanna"

"Yura, Kagome"

"Rin, Kagura"

"…"

"Alright get started you have five minutes to disable your opponent. Get started." She blew the whistle.*Oh great* I thought to myself.

(Koga's P.O.V)

I was done with my exercise along with Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and Miroku. So all we had to do was sit and watch the show that was about take place on the girl's side of the gym.

"This should get interesting really soon." I said nudging Sesshomaru on the shoulder with my elbow.

"Indeed" he said pushing my arm away. We turned our attention to the girls hand on hand combat training about to start.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I looked around and I saw some wooden bamboo sticks. On my side of the field, then I saw Kagura pick up one. So I picked up one and broke it with my knee. I preferred that it was in half because I can't lift on big stick around.

"Alright I'm going to block all spiritual power and demonic energy so I will review what you can do without your power. Your five-minutes start now." Chura blew the whistle. We bowed and got into a fighting position. She came at me I easily dodged her. Then she was behind me. I tripped her with my left leg. She fell on her back rolled out the way. I was about to hit her when Chura interrupted my concentration.

"Two minutes to go speed it up." She whaled out.

*Damn*I had to move fast, but I wasn't fast enough Kagura. She hit me on my back which stung like hell. I stumbled forward, but caught it easily. I turned around our stick collided a few times. Then I got tired a few more times of our sticks, and we were matched. Our sticks at the others neck just resting there. We were both panting just staring each other down. I'll be damned that Kagura and I would be matched. So I did what was needed to be done. I took both of my stick and flipped Kagura by the neck and she landed on the mat. She was trying to get up, but I was on top of her within an instant with my sticks crossed in 'X' shaped around her throat.

"Match that's it good job Ms. Achijo five minutes flat." Chura Sensei said. I was tired beyond can pair. I stepped back to let Kagura get up, and I walked away. Only to be greeted by Sango, Ayame, and Kagome.

"Wow Rin that was the best thing I ever seen. I think you're a better fighter than me." Sango said with wonder in her voice.

"Yeah Rin, how did you learn to fight like that?" Kagome asked.

"Well I've fighting since I was six. So I've just been improving them over the years. I said sheepishly.

"Alright students go take a shower, and get ready to go." She blew her whistle. We all walked to the locker room. I got in the shower to wash away all the scum of gym away it felt amazing. I wrapped a towel around and then walked to my locker. I got dressed in no time. We walked out fully dressed and took a seat. We were just seating their when Miroku came up to us with his usual clique.

"Hello ladies lovely day isn't it?" He asked while looking at Sango.

"We're having a good day so far, I'm just hungry" Ayame said rubbing her stomach.

"Ayame you're always hungry." Kagome said with a small smile.

"Hey it's not my fault I'm a wolf and I need to eat all the time." Ayame said blushing. Everyone starting laughing except the guy that I punched in the face.

"Does your eye feel better?" I asked the guy in red InuYasha.

"No… no thanks to you!" he yelled.

"Not my problem you shouldn't pick on people smaller and weaker than you." I countered.

"Why I outta…" he was interrupted

Ring….Ring….Ring

Saved by the bell. I laughed mentally. Time for lunch. I had to admit that I was just as hungry as Ayame was. We hurried and went to our locker and then the cafeteria. Before the lines got to long Sango and Kagome were already their eating. So that left me and Ayame to get our lunch.

"So what's new?" Ayame asked while sitting down.

"Well Hojo keeps asking me go out with him." Kagome said putting a chip in her mouth.

"When will that boy get a clue that you're not interested?" Ayame pounded the table with her fist.

"Who's Hojo?" I asked taking a bit of salad.

"Hojo is this guy that has the hots for Kagome." Sango said eating her burgher.

"Really" I said looking at Kagome skeptically.

'What I didn't give him anything." She spat. We all shared a look that said 'sure you didn't.

Ring…Ring….Ring

We split up and went to class. Sango and I were in class doing our work when someone knocked on the door. We looked up to see someone came in a woman. She handed Mayu-Sensei a sheet of paper and left. She looked up from the paper and at the class.

"Achijo, Rin you're needed at the principles office, and bring your things." She said. I reluctantly got up and walked out of the classroom. I got to the principles office.

"May I help you?" the sectary asked.

"Achijo, Rin" I said

"Go right on in." the sectary said pointing to a door. I knocked first then a voice came after 'Came in'. I walked in. The principle was an old really old lady. Her name tag said 'Principle Keadae.' Then I saw the half breed InuYasha and Kagura.

"Hello Ms. Achijo." She said

"Hey" I said sheepishly taking a seat.

"Do ye know why ye are here" she asked.

"No ma'am I do not" I said slumping in my seat.

"Ye are here because I have gotten information that ye had a confrontation with Mr. Takahashi here." She said pointing to InuYasha.

"It's not my fault he was bulling my little brother." I said.

"I see so ye bought it upon ye self to defend him?"

"Um…Yeah"

"Well since that is cleared up. I well have to call both of ye parents. On what transpired here today." She said.

"What" Dog-boy and I yelled at the same time.

"Enough now go back to class." she said to him. He left so all that was left was me and Kagura.

"Now the other reason why I called ye here is because of Ms. Oogami. She states that ye sprained her neck." She said with little sympathy in her eyes at Kagura. Who was rubbing her neck.

"Now that it just a damn lie I didn't sprain her neck. I barely touch her today." I resorted.

"Well we did an examination and it does seem that her neck is indeed sprained. So it accrued to me that ye were sparring today in gym correct?" she asked.

"Yeah but I didn't sprain here neck."

"Since there isn't enough evidence proved that ye did not injure her. Such behavior will not be tolerated at this school. I have no choice but to give you two months detention, but since ye are a new student here I will lower it to a month." She said writing the slip stating the offenses. She handed me the slip.

"Fine" I said taking the paper. I walked out of the office and back to class.

Ring…..Ring…Ring

Nice way to set off your first day of a new school. I soon found Sango, Ayame and Kagome my new best friends. Let's see what the next day bring us

**Hey there Ni-Ni Chan here hope you like it. Tell me what you think about the story. I take all criticism really well. So please tell me if I have anything misspelled. Promise to update soon. Ni-Ni Chan OUT! **


	3. Chapter 3: In Trouble with DADDY!

**Hi Ni-Ni chan! Sorry for the long awaited update. Been in some serious writers block didn't have any inspiration, but promise to update again soon. Please ENJOY!**

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters. I only own its merchandise. Just the characters I make up.

Chapter 3: In Trouble with DADDY!

(Rin's P.O.V)

The day couldn't go by any slower. Luckily it was the last class of the day. I was just hoping more like praying to Kami's sake that principle Kadae didn't tell my father. Because honestly I really…really wasn't in the mood to hear his mouth today. So I just sat there half listening to Kekkashi lecture about the difference between compounds and elements and how they bond. I just stared out the window. I kept feeling eyes on me and I knew exactly who it was so I thought I would have some fun with his mind.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

"It's rude to just stare at someone if you're not going to say anything."A feminine voice said in my mind. I looked around to see Kagura, but I forgot this was the only class we didn't have together. So I just ignored it.

"Turn to your left." The voice came again. I looked to my left only to catch eyes with that girl Rin. I could already feel my temper rising before I felt it start to subside.

"Calm down puppy." She said in very serious tone.

"I don't care for pet names girl." I said.

"Well… that's fine by me Sesshomaru." She said with amusement in her voice.

"How do you know my name?" I questioned her looking at her through the corner of my eye.

"It was easy actually I heard it from that half breed say it to that monk in our last class." She said.

"How is it that you can read my mind?" I questioned her. She stiffened for a moment. Then turned to me and sent a glared at me. Then replied.

"It's one of my talents; if you leave your mind freely wondering then it's easy to read it like an open book. If you wish for someone like me to see it then don't leave it out in the open undefended." She said with hidden anger. With that we both fell silent.

Ring….Ring…..Ring

(Rin's P.O.V)

Saved by the bell, was an understatement. I grabbed my stuff as fast as I could and stormed out of the class room. I wasn't even out the door good before I felt a hand grab me by my throat, and slammed against the lockers. I winced in pain at the impact.

"Look bitch I don't know who you think you are, but just know cross me again and I will surely kill you myself." Said the dangerous voice of Sesshomaru with death in his eyes staring intensely at me. I smirked, and took advantage and grabbed the hand that was at my throat. I took it and twisted, and turned and pushed him against the locked with my claws at his throat. The other ready at position to attack him if I see necessary. The look of shock was on his face but it disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Let me tell you something dog if you ever grab me like that again **I will kill ****you**!" I said with just as much venom and ice he used. Before he could even speak again, I was grabbed by six pair of hand and pulled me away from him.

Later…..

We walked into the senior lounge room. I was shoved into a chair. When I looked up Sango, Ayame, and Kagome looked at me with horror and shock on their faces.

"What?" I asked bluntly

"You pinned Sesshomaru, Takahashi to a wall that's what!" Sango exclaimed loudly.

"I never I mean ever seen someone threaten Sesshomaru." Kagome added.

"Yeah the last person that did that they were found dead. The next day in front of his parents door step." Ayame said with eyes bulging out of her head.

"I don't give a damn you don't put your hands on me without consequences." I stated matter of fact. "His aura his essence his very being familiar, but still a distant dream."

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I can't believe that BITCH touched this Sesshomaru. I will spite revenge upon her. The last thing I needed right now was InuYasha nagging.

"So FLUFFY, what's with you?' InuYasha said hitting me on my shoulder. That was it I snapped. I punched the half-breed square in the nose.

"What the hell Sesshomaru! What you hit me for?" He growled out.

"Silence InuYasha." I replied. We walked into the senior lounge. The first person I see is Rin.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I heard the lounge door open. Walked in was my worst nightmare Sesshomaru. I didn't feel in the mood to fight when I wasn't level headed. He just stared at me, and I did the same. Everyone sensed the tension between us and fell silent, till I broke the silence.

"Well…" I started, but was interrupted.

"Well what?" He said keeping every emotion hidden besides his rage.

"Well for starters you're a stuck up, snob rich kid that depends on daddy to fix his problems." I said my mouth blinding my judgment.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

I was beyond pissed. I was outraged. I was about to pounce forward until six hands held me back. While Ayame, Sango, and Kagome holding her back.

"This is not the place fight this out." Kagome said.

"I agree with Kagome we need to find more stable place that can with stand the impact." Miroku suggested.

"I know just the place." Koga said from behind me.

We walked out the lounge room causally. Everyone followed Koga. We came upon a wall and stopped.

"Koga, but this is just a wall." Ayame said curiously.

"That's what it's supposed to look like." He said and tapped the wall, and the wall opened. Everyone stood there in amazement except Rin and me. We walked down the stairs. Then we came to a basement of some sort.

"Well this is the place." He said stretching his arms.

"Ready to die dog?" She asked with venom in her voice and her step.

"Like wise bitch" I said with my usual icy voice.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I put my stuff down in the corner. Pulled my hair into a ponytail, and was ready. I turned into my true form. I was just energy of magic. My kimono was all gray. The last thing there was me black gloves, and my crest moon shaped spear. I didn't care who saw my true form at this point. (Sesshomaru is wearing his usual white kimono and pants. Like in the Manga)

(InuYasha's P.O. V)

"Koga what's so special about this room that we came in here?" Ayame whispered to Koga.

"It's a training room built for shoulders it was castle before the school was built on top of it. It sounds proof, and destruction proof of any destruction." He said to her.

"You finally did something right wolf." I said to him. He growled. I just laughed. This Rin girl was going to die if Fluffy didn't then I would. She was going to get killed. She's got guts I'd give her that but no brains. Then I turned my attention towards the battled that was about to unfold.

(Narrator's P.O.V)

Then it began they unsheathed their swords. Sesshomaru came charging at Rin. She dodged it easily then came close to cutting his face, but he came and tripped her up. She caught herself and flipped backwards three times. He came around. Swords collided again and again forcing the other back. Forty-five minutes later both sated, and exhausted. Pants, sweat dropping from their foreheads just stared hatefully at each other.

"He's /she's the one of the hardest opponents I ever faced." They both thought in union.

"Man when will this be over they've gone at like six times already!" InuYasha complained.

"I don't know InuYasha, but if they go at it one more time they'll be done for." Kagome said with worry.

One her knees Rin was panting, sweat dripping down her forehead staring intensely at Sesshomaru, Who was doing the same. They stood almost immediately at the same time. Rin reached around her back and grabbed her spear. She rushed at him and he blocked. They went at it a few more rounds when bell rung.

Ring…Ring….Ring

They looked at each other one last time. They turned back into there original forms. Then proceeded to walk away, before saying.

"This isn't over bitch understand that." Sesshomaru said walking away.

"Like wise" Rin taking her bag from Kagome.

(Rin's P.O.V)

We lift the basement. We walked to the parking lot. Where I seen the twins. I said good bye to girls, and walked over to the twins.

"Ready to go guys?" I said to them. They nodded we walked to the car. I unlocked the doors and got in. I waited for everyone to close the door and buckle up, and pulled off. It took about thirty minutes to get home if you don't count traffic. I parked the car, locked it, and walked up the stairs to the door with the twins behind me. I unlocked the lock to the door, and stepped in. The first thing I heard was Shin crying, and then I saw the nanny trying to calm her down from the living room. I walked over to the overly stressed women.

"I'll take her." I said. She turned to me and handed me the crying infant. The instant she was in my arms she calmed down.

"Now what's wrong with my little sister huh?" I said to her rocking just a little bit on my hip.

"She's been like that since you and the master left this morning." She said sheepishly. I glared at her.

"And you didn't call anyone?" I said heatedly.

"Well I thought I could calm her down..." She trailed off. I just glared at the petty emerald eyed demontress.

"When ever she gets like this call some you idiot!" I yelled at her. I walked away from her with Shin in my arms, and walked up the stairs. I came to her room opened it. I put my bag down by the rocking chair. Then walked over to the crib and laid her down. Then began to sing her favorite lullaby to get her to sleep.

"Ikutsu namida wo nagashitara

Every Heart sunao ni nareru darou

Dare ni omoi wo tsutaetara

Every Heart kokoro mitasareru no darou

How many do I shed my tears

Every Heart, Its not a gentle yet

I prayed to the distant stars

Meguro meguru toki no naka de

Bokutachi wa ai wo sagashiteiru

Tsuyoku Tsuyoku naritai Kara

Kaiou mo takai sora miageteiru." When I was done singing she was fast a sleep. I walked to the door and grabbed my bag on my way out. I went to my room sat on the bed and did my homework. It only took thirty minutes to do my homework. I put everything back into my bag. I looked at the clock it read four-thirty and I didn't have to be at be at work until five thirty anyway. I got up and changed out of my clothes because they smelled like sweat. I changed into some black boot-cut jeans and a midnight blue shirt that hung off my shoulder, and the matching midnight blue heels. I walked to the indoor dojo. I walked in and practiced harder then I ever had before.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

It took only an hour to get home. I parked my car in the garage next to father's black Ferrari. I turned off the engine and proceed to the front door not far behind was InuYasha and his so called friends. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"You got your ass handed to you Fluffy." InuYasha said mockingly.

"I could say the same for you InuYasha." I stated.

"So guys I'm going to the living room to watch movies. Who's in?" InuYasha asked.

"I'm in" they said. We walked into the living room. I sat in my favorite chair, InuYasha sat on the love seat with Kagome. The Miroku, and Koga sat on the floor, and Ayame and Sango sat on the three person couch. InuYasha decided to put on when a Killer Calls. By the time the movie ended and InuYasha was about to put in another movie. That's when father came into the living room from the study.

"Hello everyone." He said in scary happy voice. Everyone looked at each other and nodded to each, they got up at the same time and walked passed father.

"Bye Mr. Takahashi" They said on they're way out the door.

"What's up dad?" InuYasha said smiling. I rolled my eyes. He just glared at him.

"Study NOW!" was all he said before walking off towards the study. I got up and followed him into the study InuYasha came in soon after.

"Have a seat boys?" He said gesturing to the chairs in front of his desk. I took the seat next to the book shelf InuYasha to the next to the fire place.

"I got a call from your school today that you two were in a fight today." He said staring at us.

"Hn asks him what happened." I said pointing to InuYasha. He gulped.

"Well I was on my way to class when this good for nothing seventh grader bumped into me. She got scared because I told her to apologize so her brother got mad and kicked me in the fucking knee. Before I knew it some girl came up to talking shit then she punched me." InuYasha finished with explanation.

"Very well do you know her name?" he said looking back and forth between InuYasha and me.

"Achijo, Rin" I said.

"Let's go" He getting up and walking towards the garage. He got in on the driver seat. I got in the passengers seat and InuYasha in the back seat. We drove off towards Rin's house.

(Rin's P.O.V)

By the time I was done training. I heard the front open and keys jingling. I came face to face with my farther. He looked exhausted. I took his brief case, and put it in the study. I walked in to kitchen to see him seating down at the table with a cup of coffee. I went to the refrigerator and pulled out the stuff to make a sandwich. When I was finished I placed the sandwich in front of him, and put everything back up. I was about go check on the twins when the door bell rung. I walked to the door and opened it. To my surprise it was tall dog demon that reminded me who looked much like Sesshomaru, but he had softer features. 'Speak of the devil, more like devils.' I thought to myself. They had looks of disgust on their face. I just narrowed my eyes.

"May I help you?" I asked in the most polite way I could.

"Yes you may not be by chance Achijo, Rin would you?"He said looking me in the eye.

"It depends on who's asking?" I shot back leaning against the door frame. I felt his aura behind me before I saw him. I looked up at my farther he had a look in his eyes that said what did you this time. I rolled my eye, and stared back at the three pair of golden eyes when my farther spoke.

"InuTaisho how long has it been two to three…five centuries?" my father's booming voice said.

"Takemaru has it really been that long." They shook hands while the three of us just stood there looking dumfounded.

CRASH!

"Damn!" I yelled. Then I maneuvered around my father and ran up the stairs. I sensed Kai running down the hall. I could also hear Shin crying. I finally saw Kai run into his room and locking the door. It was easy get into his room with my power. I walked in I didn't see him anywhere, so I decided to weed out his aura. I stopped in front of his closet. I just shook my head and said.

"That's really pathetic Kai finding out in your closet tsk…tsk" I said walking to the door and opening it. He came at me all too fast. He pinned me to the ground. I rolled so I was on top of him then he kneed me in the stomach. I held my stomach for a few seconds, by that time Kai was running for the door. I ran after him.

(Takemaru's P.O.V)

Down stairs…

I didn't even realize it was my old friend InuTaisho form the Western Lands. Soon I heard a Crash come from upstairs. Rin maneuvered past me and up the stairs. I could hear Shin crying like crazy. I heard nothing, but crashes, and banging. I just ignored it I knew Rin would handle Kai every time he was in trouble. I was about to invite InuTaisho and his sons in when Kai came tumbling down the stairs with Rin gracefully walking down right behind him.

"What the hell Rin!" Kai yelled out.

"Dammit Kai I'm going to kick you ass!" Rin yelled at him. Then Kai stared at Rin. Then started running towards the kitchen. Rin ran after him. They came around twice when Rin finally stopped on the stairs and waited for Kai. Kai came around the corner when Rin pounced on him, and held him there.

"Get the fuck off me!" He yelled trying to wiggle out from under her. All she did was readily punch and slap him in the head and stared at him.

"That for kicking me in the stomach" SMACK "That's for waking up Shin when she was taking a nap." Smack "And that was for breaking the damn vase and for going into my room and all the other stuff." She got up to wipe the sweat off her face. She extended her hand to him he took it.

"And give me that" Rin said yanking something form Kai's pocket.

"Are you two finally finished with your useless fighting?" My angel Ayumi said coming down the stairs with a crying Shin. Ayumi handed Shin to Rin who finally stopped crying.

"Oh shut Yumi" Kai and Rin sneered. She just rolled her eyes, and looked towards the door.

"Well we have guests we can finish this later." She said walking away. I shook my head. Then I turned my attention back to InuTaisho.

"Please excuse my pup's behavior. It seems that they don't know how to act when we have guests, but please come in." I said motioning for them to come in. They came in and stood in the foray. This held the stairs, the entrance between the kitchen and living room, and a closet, and the garage door.

"Rin show the boys to the living room and stay there understood." I said to her

"Yes" She said with sarcasm. "Come on" Was her last comment before walking into the living room.

"Come Taisho we have much to discuss." With that we walked towards the kitchen to catch up.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I couldn't believe this. Right in front of me was two people that I didn't want to see Sesshomaru 'That Bastard' and InuYasha 'that stupid half breed.' We just stared at each other before the half breed broke the silence.

"Nice place" he said awkwardly.

"Thanks" I said sarcastically.

"Now that we're all getting a long. Let's get down to business." Ayumi said

"What business do we have to discuss?"Sesshomaru said in a bored expression.

"Well for starters why we're all here?" she said again.

"Oh cut the crap Ayumi we know why we're all here, and it's all Kai's fault." I said yelling at him.

"How's it my fault?' He said shocked.

"If you hadn't kicked me in the fucking knee none of this wouldn't have happened in the first place." InuYasha said pointing at Kai.

"If you wouldn't have scared Ayumi I wouldn't have had to kick you." Kai yelled back at InuYasha.

"Oh yeah pip squeak?" InuYasha said standing up.

"Yeah" Kai replied back by standing up. I yanked him back down in his seat.

"Look break anything in this house and I'm going kill the both of you now seat down!" I said by standing. He just stared back at me.

"InuYasha seat down" Sesshomaru said with his arms crossed.

"Feh your not the boss of me Fluffy" InuYasha replied back.

"Well your in my house now seat your ass down or I'll make you seat down." With that InuYasha sat down so did I. I was playing with Shin. She was crawling on the floor. I picked her up so she was standing, and holding on to my pointer fingers. She took a few steps and let go. She walked all the way towards Sesshomaru. All he did was raise an eye brow. I just sat back and watched. He picked her up and placed her on his lap. She just sat there quietly. It seemed like he didn't mind her sitting on his lap. So I just sat there keeping an eye out for her.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

The little girl just walked over to me so I just picked her up. She just sat there just looking at me. I looked down at her she looked at me back.

"What?" Was all I said and she just smiled at me. I raised an eye brow at her.

"She likes you "Rin said looking at me.

"How can she like me when she doesn't know me?" I replied back to her.

"Its one of her talents she knows everything about you. She can read people without talking to them." She said.

"Hn" I gave her to InuYasha. She started to squirm when InuYasha held her.

"What's got into her?" He said looking dumfounded.

"She doesn't like your aura. You're impatient, rude and bull headed." She said with her eyes closed.

"Feh I don't need some infant to tell me who or what I am" he sad. Rin got up and grabbed the girl from InuYasha. We stayed silent till our fathers came in.

(Rin's P.O.V)

"So we all know why we're here, so who wants to start first?" my father said looking at us. I took the opportunity.

"It's all Kai's fault!" I yelled pointing to Kai.

"Really Rin… plus its all that half breeds fault!" Kai said pointing to InuYasha.

"Feh like hell it is my fault." InuYasha said outraged. Before we knew it everyone was arguing except me and Sesshomaru.

"Enough!" our fathers roared. Everyone covered their ears.

"Nice" I said while taking my hands off my ears. In which my father just glared at me.

"Now someone calmly tell me what happened?' InuTaisho said holding the bridge of his nose.

"Ask Yumi what happened?" Kai said pointing his thumb at her.

"Well I accidently bumped into InuYasha this morning. Then Kai got mad trying to protect me because I got scared, so Kai kicked InuYasha in the knee." Ayumi finished.

"So I kicked the idiot in the knee, but he punched me in the face." Kai said looking at InuYasha.

"I only punched him a few times because he kicked me. Then she came over and punched me square in the nose." InuYasha said pointing at me.

"Why you little" I was interrupted.

"Rin" my father said.

"Fine, okay so I punched him only because he was beating up Kai and messing with Ayumi." I said crossing my arms.

"Is that all?" My father said.

"Yeah" we said at the same time.

"Now the two of you are grounded for a month and you" my farther said pointing to me. "I'm taking away your car for three weeks." He finished.

"What?" we yelled at the same time standing.

"How come she only gets her car taken?" Kai said pointing me.

"Yeah why do I have to get my car taken that I pay for because they wanna screw up." I said outraged.

"That's final. We will discuss it later." My father said.

"Fine" we said seating back down.

"Now that we have this squared away. Rin take Taisho boys and show them around, and you two go to your room." We all did what we were told. The twins went upstairs with Shin while our farther went to the study.

"Come on" I said getting up and walking to the back of the house. They followed me. We walked to the garden my favorite place to be. I took a seat on the swing that hung from the Sakura tree.

"Sorry about earlier. Sometimes I can't control my temper." I said from the swing.

"Feh save it for someone who cares." InuYasha sat with his nose held high.

"If I wasn't sorry I wouldn't have apologized to begin with now would I." I stopped swinging.

"Whatever "He replied.

"Is that the only thing he says?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Hn" He responded by shrugging his shoulders. I giggled.

"What's so funny?"InuYasha asked staring at me.

"You… you both hate each other and you don't even realize when do act a like." I said still giggling. They looked at each other then back at me.

"What you can't take a joke." I said.

"Something is seriously wrong with you. You just got into a fight with us today. And now your all nice and stuff who the hell are you?" InuYasha completely outraged.

"Well first off my name is Rin. Sometime I can't control my temper. I hate this place. Does that sum it up for you?" I said crossing my arms.

"No not really" InuYasha said scratching his head. I rolled my eyes. I got off the swing and started to pick flowers, like I use to do when I was with my mother before she died. I picked only two types of flowers from roses to lilies. I got up and dusted my butt off. Before turning to look at two shocked teenage boys.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

To say I was in shock was an understatement. What I just saw was in explainable. I just stared blankly at her.

"What?" she said with confusion all over her face.

"Where in the hell did you get that mark?" InuYasha said yelling pointing at her.

"What mark are you talking about you baka?" she said dumfounded. I got over my brief moment of shock and found my voice.

"He's talking about the crescent moon mark on the left side of your lower back?" I said glaring at her. Shock ran all through her body.

"It's none of your concern what's on my body." She said staring at me.

"It does when it holds the mark of the dog demon clan mark." I countered.

"Well just know that's it's on my body and not going anywhere." She said walking away back into the house.

(Rin's P.O.V)

I can't believe the arrogant jerk would ask me that. He knew about my mark. Why would I ever tell him how I got my mark from? 'Unless'. I looked at the time it read five fifteen. "Oh no!" I thought to my self.

"Damn!" I shouted, and then started to run upstairs to my room. I grabbed my purse and keys before running down back down the stairs again. I almost ran into Mr. Takahashi. I maneuvered around him. Before my dad stopped me.

"Rin you almost ran over Mr. Takahashi" he said glaring at me.

"Sorry that I almost ran over you Mr. Takahashi." I said rolling my eyes.

"It's quite alright May I ask why you're in such a hurry any ways Rin?" he asked me.

"No" I stated folding my arms.

"Rin" my father said with anger in his voice.

"I don't have time for this. Look I'm about to be late for work that's why I'm rushing. Satisfied." I said looking at my father with my arms still crossed.

"Yes." He said.

"Can I go now" I said very impatience. I said lightly tapping my foot.

"Alright go to work, but that's it Rin do you understand." He said crossing arms with the same glare on his face.

"Yeah...Yeah... Yeah." I said walking out the door. I was in my car less then one minute, buckled up, and drove down the street. I looked at the time again it read five twenty-five. I was at least ten minute from my job. I was going to make it. I got there sooner then expected. I parked the car in the back of the bar. Before proceeding to the back door entrance of the Lounge. I've been working at this place since, before we moved to Tokyo. I went to the locker room and unlocked my locker. I got my uniform on which consisted of short black mid thigh skirt, and an apron. I walked out and got straight to work. By starting to wait on tables.

"You were almost late there. RinRin." Said the all too familiar voice of Shiori.

"Well at least I'm here aren't I?" I said while taking orders. I was doing my job for a good hour. Everything was going fine so I thought.

**Ni-Ni chan here! Sorry again for the long update. But I promise to update really soon Kay. Please Review and tell me what you think. Ni-Ni chan OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4: PumpPumpPump It Up

**NI-NI chan330 here for a new update. Please Enjoy **

Chapter 4: Pump…Pump...Pump It Up!

..…} Rin {…..

When I got off of work it was already late it was around three-thirty. I was headed for the stairs when my father voice entered my head.

"Study Now!"I cringed at the sound of his voice in my head. I stepped down from the first step, and turned left down the long hall way. I came to the mahogany doors of the study. I knocked first before I entered. I heard my father's voice.

'Enter' he said. I slid the door open to find my father seating at his desk. I took slow steady steps into the study. I slid the doors closed behind me. Then I proceeded to walk into the study. I took a seat in front of his desk. He looked up from his book and looked at me.

"What do want?" I said seating back in the stair.

"How in the Seven Hells did you sprain Oogami, Kagura's neck?" he said crossing his arms.

"That bitch is a two bit liar, and faker then her breast Implants." I snapped backed.

"Rin don't be difficult." He said his temper rising.

"Well then we don't need to be having this conversation. Because I didn't touch that girl. Even after the little Incident." I said pushing my limits. That's when he snapped. He got up from his seat from behind the desk. It happened so fast.

**SMACK!** Was heard throughout the house. All I knew was I was on the floor on my side looking at father standing over me.

"You will not speak of that Incident in my presence do you understand me?" he said still standing over me.

"Why because it's your fault that we had to move all the way from Kyoto to Tokyo?" I said in a sitting position. **SMACK****! **And I was on my back yet again holding my face.

"You know damn well this is just as much your fault as mine." He said pointing over me. I looked up at him and just stared at him.

"Get out of my presence Rin." He said turning away from me. I stood to my feet and walked towards the exit. I was in my room in a blink of an eye. I changed into some white short shorts and a black tank top. I slid under the covers and just laid there making sure not to lie on my injured cheek. Then I heard my door open stepped in was Ayumi. I sat up so she could sit on it. I looked in her hand and she unfolded a piece of cloth. It was some type of medicine. I just stared at her. She put a little on her fingers. She slowly lifted them to my cheek. I cringed in pain as she gently put the medicine on my cheek. When she was done she rewrapped the clam shaped container of medicine. Then she hugged me tight. I hugged her back then she left. I stared after her even when she went back to her room. I slowly slid back down and fell asleep.

A week Later….

The next day was unexpected. The first two classes went by really quickly. We sat on the belchers waiting for Chura-Sensei. I came in with a smile on her face. She took role. Then told us to get dressed. We got dressed in the same slutty uniform then went to wait on Chura-Sensei. We sat there till everyone was done getting dressed. She came from her office with the same smile on her face. She took role again and looked to see if all the girls were here.

"Alright ladies I have some good news and for others bad news." She started.

"What news Chura-Sensei." said Akegata one of the other girls in our class.

"Do you remember the exam that you all had to do? They were actually the try-outs for the cheerleading squad." Chura said about to jump out her skin. Sango, Kagome, and I groaned while Ayame squealed. We just stared at her.

"What?" she said looking dumfounded. I just rolled my eyes at her then turned my attention back to what Sensei was saying.

"I will call the names of the people who made the squad and what your job is. Oh and if you refuse remember this is ninety percent of your grade for my class." she said looking down at her chart. "Damn" I thought to myself. Now there was no hope of getting out of this even If I wanted too.

"Alright Ayame-support

Rin-flyer

Kagura-support/flyer

Kagome-flyer

Sango-support

Akegata-flyer/support

Kanna-flyer

Etc…." She went on and called two more names and finished. We were talking about the new development. While Sensei went back to her office to get something.

"I hate this." I said crossing my arms and slouching.

"What that you get to be a part of the world's greatest organization." Ayame said.

"Really Ayame are you crazy. A cheerleader a preppy little stuck up snob that's jumping up and down screaming go team to go is satisfying?" Sango said heated.

"I'm just kidding. Those two bit air heads make me sick." Ayame said. We sighed with relief. Sensei came back from her office with a CD player.

"I have chosen the song you will be performing to for the pep-rally Friday so that means after school practices all week. I chose the caption and who I choose was based on performance and the grade you made on your exam. So the caption is….." she paused for what seemed like twenty minutes.

"Oh get on with!" I finally yelled out. Everyone in the gym looked at me. "What" I said with much attitude.

"Fine ….Oogami Kagura" Chura said looking down at the clip board.

"Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwww" Kagura yelled. I covered my ears because it's not that serious.

"Ms. Oogami please sit down and be quiet." Chura- Sensei said staring at her.

"Um… Chura- Sensei who's co-captain?"Ayame asked.

"Oh yes that would be Ms. umm" I said looking down at her clipboard. "Kurasaki, Len thank you Ayame for reminding me." she said. Akegata was just smiling not saying anything.

"Further more here is the song you will be performing to." She said plugging her IPod into the CD player. It sounded like Tech-no at first but then got an upbeat. I knew this song it was the school's theme song by this girl that went here. Then Chura-Sensei blew the whistle.

"Alright give me two rows front and center." She blew her whistle again. We got off the belcher and got into rows. Ayame, Kagome and Sango and I stood in the back row away from that damn whistle.

"I'd like to introduce my daughter Yakima she will be your stunt master and choreographer. Let them have it Kima." With that Chura-Sensei went to her office and stayed there.

"I'm really easy to get along with so pay attention. Look I'm only going to show you this once so try to keep up."She said turning the play button on the IPod. Then started to do the choreography for the prep-really. When she was done everyone just looked at her in shock except for eight pair of eyes. She turned to us.

"Alright move it move it." She said playing the song all over again. Then started repeating the movements that she did. I just looked around with my arms crossed at everyone missing steps or just making up their own. Yakima then started to point to people telling them to sit down. The only people that were left were me, Ayame, Akegata and Kagura. Ayame passed out and Kagura missed a step. She just looked at me and I stared back. Akegata wasn't even sweating and she kept up. So I decide to give it a try. I did all the steps with attitude and punctuality. When I was done I just stared at her because I was the last one standing.

"Now that's what I call A.T.T.I.T.U.D.E." She said with a smile on her face. I smiled a little back. Then turned and rolled my eyes.

"Okay now it's my favorite part the stunts." I said. "Okay first I need the support team to come and I'll show you your parts and then after school the flyers will you know fly." she said to us. I waved bye to Sango and Ayame. So all that were left was Kanna, Kagome, Me, Len, and a few others. So I decided to talk to Kagome.

"So Kagome do you like InuYasha?' I said looking at her. I turned to me.

"No why would you ask me that. We've been friends since grade school." She said babbling on.

"Kagome!" I said shaking my hand in front of her face. She then stopped talking.

"The only reason why I asked was because you keep staring at him." I said smiling at her.

"Is it really that obvious?" She said blushing.

"You got it bad girl." I said laughing at her. She turned away from me blushing. I started to calm down.

"Hey with all jokes aside why don't you tell him?" I said looking at her.

"Because every time I try to get close to him Kikyo always comes around and takes him away from me." Kagome said with a defeated sigh. I patted her back.

"It's okay Kags. I'll handle Kagura and her goons for you." I said with a small smile.

"Awwwww Rin you're the best!" She said hugging me.

"I know I am." I said with smugness. We watched as Ayame and Sango learned the choreography for the prep-really. Koga ran towards me and Kagome with grin on his face.

"What do you want wolf?"I said looking at him.

"Nothing just wanted to talk to two of my favorite girls that's all." He said grinning.

"Oh really. Well Koga we haven't even known each other for that long for me be considered your "favorite girl." I said mockingly.

"Hurtful" He said putting his hands over his heart. For dramatic effect.

"Koga you really need to join the Drama Club. Because you my friend are a drama queen!" Kagome said laughing. I was laughing with her. Tears rolling down my face.

"Yeah oh yeah funny."He said getting up. He lifted me and Kagome over his shoulder jumping up and down.

"Put me down you Mangy Wolf." I said still laughing.

"Apologize for calling me a drama queen and a mangy wolf." He said still jumping up and down on one foot.

"I don't apologize." I said.

"Oh really." He said.

"Yes really. Now put me down" I said.

"As you wish." He said then dropped us on the floor. Koga was on the floor laughing. I just looked at him.

"Koga I'm going to kick your ass." I getting up and running after him. Then I got tired of running after him. Then went back to sit back down with Kagome.

"Have fun?" She said with a smile on her face.

"No" I said sitting down next to her. Then Koga came up to us laughing.

"Well that was fun aye Rin.' He said sitting In the middle of us pulling us close to him into a hug.

"Get off I don't wanna smell like wolf." I said trying pushing myself off of him.

"Don't worry you won't.' He said with a cunning smile.

"What ever." I said leaning over my knees with my hands on my cheeks.

"Yo wolf catch!" InuYasha yelled tossing the ball toward him. It bounced off the belchers and Koga caught it.

"I know you guys weren't going to start a game without me." Koga said getting up to play basketball. It was just Kagome and Me again.

"Alright… Flyers time to fly!" Yakima's voice echoed towards us. The rest of us got up and walked towards the rest of the cheerleaders.

"I thought we weren't going to practice till after school?" Kagome said.

"Well I didn't anticipate the support to get the routine down so fast." Yakima said. "All right supports get into your positions." She started ordering them around. They got into position. Yakima pressed play on her IPod and they started to dance. The routine took about fifteen minutes to end. Kagome's mouth was so a gaped that I had to gently close it for her. Yakima turned towards us with a smile.

"All right who wants to fly first?" She said looking at us. Every on stepped back I just stood there. "I guess we have our first volunteer, Rin would you be so kind as to let Kagura and Ayame lift you in the air." I just rolled my eyes and walked over to them. I glared at Kagura she glared back. I put my hands on their shoulder and felt them lift me in the air. I could see everything up here till my eyes went back to Yakima.

"All right Rin starts with a scorpion then fall back so they can catch you, let's get started." She said stepping back to observe. I nodded and did a scorpion and then did an air split and let them catch me. They placed me on my feet and they let go.

"That was good...now I want you to do that again but end with an air twist."She said to me. I let them lift me in the air again and did everything I needed to do to get back on the ground.

"That's it for now till after school ladies." With that I went to the locker room to take a shower. I put on my strip-less jeaned outfit and my badge boots.

"Wow Rin I never seen someone conquer stunts like that in my life." Yakima said with a smile. What lunch do you have?" I said.

"4th bell, Why" I said to her.

"I'll see you at lunch, and bring your friends" She with a wave and a smile.

"Did she just invite us to have lunch with her?" Ayame said with her elbow on my shoulder.

"I think so Ayame." Kagome and Sango said in union. We laughed then went to lunch. We got our food and sat down.

"I still don't see how you guys can eat vegetable without getting sick." Ayame said with disgust on her face.

"I'm with you Ayame I at least need to have three severing of meat in my diet every day." I said high fiving Ayame.

"Unlike you carnivores some of us like veggies." Kagome said laughing along with Sango.

"Speaking of meat Rin Why do you need at least three severing of meat every day? I thought you were Majin?" Ayame said staring at me.

"Well that's because I'm half dog demon." I said in a pissed tone.

"Really that's cool. That means you'll get along with InuYasha and Sesshomaru." Kagome said with joy in her voice.

"Why so glum about half demon Rin?" Sango said with a concerned look.

"Look I don't like to talk about my heritage." I said getting more pissed that they keep bringing it up.

"But..." Ayame was interrupted when Yakima walked over to us.

"Hey ladies" She greeted with a smile.

"Hey" we said in unison.

"That was the most impressive thing I saw today."She said taking a seat next to me.

"What was?" I asked.

"The way you guys cheered. The way you picked up the moves so fast it was amazing. Oh my God! Rin the way you nailed that scorpion. That was awesome. I didn't get to nail a scorpion till my third week of cheer camp." She said looking at me.

"Thanks was that all you came over here for?" I asked looking at her.

"No I just wanted to invite you guys to my party this Saturday. My mom will be out of town that day what do you think?"She said looking at us.

"Sure we can come." Ayame said for us.

"Great see you then." With that she left. We all turned towards Ayame glaring at her.

"What you all looked like you wanted to go?" She said innocently.

"Fine" we said.

"What are you loser talking about?' InuYasha said walking over to our table with his friends and brother.

"Nothing. We were just talking about this party we were all invited to" Ayame said to them.

"You mean Yakima's party?" Koga said

"Yeah that would be the one." Sango said nodding.

"So you guys going?" Kagome said

"Yeah we're going." InuYasha said. "Hey Sesshomaru let me barrow some money?" he said to his brother.

"No" Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Come on why not?" InuYasha complained.

"You have your own money.' He said

"I spent it." InuYasha said

"You should learn how to save your money." With that he walked off.

"Damn now I can't eat." InuYasha complained.

"Here InuYasha." I said handing him $100 yen.

"Aw Rin your so sweet." He said about to grab the money.

"Apologize" I said glaring at him.

"For what?" he asked.

"What you said about me the first time you saw me and trying to fight me." I said

"Okay I'm sorry for talking about you and trying to fight." He said

"All right." I said handing him the money. "You owe me." He just waved me off.

"That was nice of you Rin." Miroku said.

"I'm a nice person." I said.

Bing…..Bing….Bing…..

I walked to the only class Kagome, Sango, Ayame, and I didn't have together. I walked in the classroom and took my seat. Mayu-Sensei was already at her desk when the bell rung.

"All right I'm going to pass out your test that you took last week."She gathered the papers in her hand and started to pass them out.

"Ms. Achijo If you don't show all your work then I can't give you full credit." she said handing me my paper. Then continued passing out papers.

"Now that's out of the way you have a project. Now the project will consist that you will be paired with a partner so who you are paired with will be your partners for this project no replacements." She said while looking over her class. "All right when I call your names please move next to your partner." She pulled her clip board from her desk and started to call names.

"Souten and Shippo

Hojo, Len

Kanna, Kikyo

Kagura, Naraku

Sesshomaru, Rin

Etc…."

"What!"Kagura and Naraku yelled.

"Is there a problem with your partner?'" Mayu-Sensei asked.

"Why do I have to be paired with him?" Kagura yelled out.

"Yeah why do I have to work with her?" Naraku yelled standing up.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that this was a democracy. Oh well you'll have to work with each other or get an 'F' on this assignment." She said looking at them with fake hurt expression. "Now anymore questions?" Kagura and Naraku sat down. We started to move our seats to our respectful partners.

"Now for this project you will be working with a partner. I will give you a math section you learned this year and you will re-teach it to the class." She explains. "Here is the rubric for your project and the section that you will be teaching to the class." She passed the rubrics out and everyone started to talk about the project.

"So when do you want to get started on this project?" I said looking at him.

"My houses after school don't be late at 4 o'clock sharp." With that he left.

Bing…..Bing….Bing…..

**Ni-Ni chan here I apologize for the llooooooooooonnnng update. Been in writer block again but promise to update again soon. Ni-Ni chan out! **

Question & Answer session: 

**Q**: When will the romance begin?

**A:** How do you know it hasn't started?

**Q: **Who would the first couple to start dating?

**A: **InuYasha and Kagome of course

**Q: **What the secret to Rin's mark?

**A: **I really wish I could tell you, but you you'll have to keep reading to find out.

**Q: **Why doesn't Rin like to talk about her heritage?

**A: **She had a troubled past. Read to hind out


	5. Chapter 5:Study Time and Work Time

**Hey reader it's me again with another update. I hope you guys like it. I really hope to get some feedback for you guys. Enjoy! Ni-Ni chan OUT! **^-^

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or its characters. I only own its merchandise. Just the characters I make up.

Chapter 5: Study Time and Work Time

..…} Rin {…..

School passed by fast, so now I had to stay after for cheerleading practice. I was waiting for Sango, Kagome, and Ayame in the senior's lounge. "They said they were just going to their locker, and be right back. So where in the hell are they." I thought to myself. I closed my locker and come face to face with my worst nightmare.

"Hello my dear Rin. It's nice to see your lovely face again." Came the insufferable voice of Naraku.

"I wish I could say the same about you." I gave a fake smile.

"You're still not mad at me about what happened between us are you?" He said rubbing his hand on my chin. I brushed his hand away.

"Oh no baby you're not my reason for hating bugs. They're sneaky, slippery, and conniving. Just like you." I said.

"No matter we'll keep in touch. My Dear." With that slide his hand under my chin and left.

I was seething now. That world class jackass Naraku I could smack him. How dare he approach me let alone speak. It only took me a couple of minutes to get to the senor lounge. Fifteen minutes of waiting they still weren't here yet what could be taking them so long. I got out of my seat and proceed to go look for them. I was about to grab the door knob when it flung open. The sudden blow threw me on the floor. Luckily I caught myself and flipped into a couching position.

"Oh my goodness! Rin we're so sorry" Kagome said helping me up.

"Yeah sure..." I said getting up.

"So are you guys ready to go to Practice?" Ayame said to us

"Yeah I guess so cheerleading here we come!" Sango replied sarcastically.

We laughed and made our way to the gym. No one was there yet, so we decided to just go head and get dressed then start on stretches. When we were done getting dressed everybody was there even the football, and basketball players. We sat down with the other cheerleader on the belchers. We waited about ten-minutes for Chura-Sensi or Yakima to arrive. Another three minutes passed until they showed up and started giving orders.

"Alright now I want all of the flyers to come up front to finish up all of they're stunts. So who wants to go first?" Yakima said. Everybody just sat there. "Okay fine I'll just use the same people from earlier. Rin, Kagura, Ayame let's go." Yakima said to us. I sighed. Kagura had one of those looks in her eyes that said "I'm going to get you bitch." I just shrugged it off.

"Let's do an Arabesque. Rin do you mind?" she said. I nodded. Kagura and Ayame lifted me up in the air and did a perfect Arabesque if I do say so myself. They placed me back on my feet.

"Now do that again, but first do a back tuck in the air end it with an Arabesque." Yakima said with a smile. I looked at as if she was crazy. I gulped a little. "Don't worry you've got two powerful demons to catch you." She said reassuring me. "I only trust one demontress." I thought to myself.

"On my mark…1…2…3" They lifted my in air again. I did a back tuck and landed an Arabesque. It felt like I was up there for hours.

"Perfect brings her down ladies."I was being brought down when I felt one of they're hands slip. I was falling someone caught me. Ayame held onto me. When I was the ground I was pissed.

"I'm going to kick your ass Kagura!" I yelled. She had a dumb founded look on her face.

"Hey what's going on over here?" Chura-Sensei asked.

"I almost fell because that Bitch wasn't holding onto me." I stated.

"What are you talking about? My hand slipped." She said as if she was affined.

"Don't fuck with me Kagura your hand "slipped" brining me down my ass." I was furious now.

"Rin calm down." Ayame said reasoning with me.

"Kagura is it true that your hand slipped while bringing Ms. Achijo back down?" Chura-Sensei asked her.

"Yes" Kagura said with a straight face.

"Kagura you're a sad ass lair and a pain in my ass." I said out loud. I was causing everybody to stare at me.

"Ms. Achijo calm down. Akegata can you switch places with Kagura." Chura-Sensei said. "Everybody happy?" she said to us.

"Yeah" I mumbled.

"Now everybody front and center. You still have an hour to finish up?" With that Chura-Sensei walked off. We kept practicing doing pike, right and left hurdlers, herkies, Spread eagle, Standing tumbling Round off, back-walkover , back handsprings, back half full tucks, running tumbling, round-off back handspring, and back tucks. When perfected all of the stunts we added the music which was change to Jessie J "Domino" and LMFAO "Sexy and I know it." We practiced a couple of more hours till we perfected the stunts and the routine. We were tried. Practice was finally over we went to the locker room took a shower. I put on my black pants and red shirt that was tight around the stomach but cut high enough to reveal my bell-button ring. It was also short sleeved, which hugged my shoulders. Kagome had on a green shirt a one sided strap with white pants and green shoes. Ayame had on an orange strapless shirt with a green ties around her stomach and red pants with green shoes. While Sango had on a black shirt that had pink ribbons coming from her bust with pink shoes.

"That was the worst time of my life." Sango said. We laughed at her.

"I didn't even know that cheerleading really required energy." Kagome said.

"I know" I said. We laughed some more. We reached the parking lot and the guys were waiting for us. Something dawned on me at that very moment.

"We are the twins?" I said about to run back into the building.

"We're right here Rin calm down sister." Ayumi said coming from the side of the building.

"Where have you two been I told you to meet here at 5:45?" I asked them

"Rin it is 5:45" Kai said looking at his watch. I looked at his watch. I guess he was right.

"All right are you ready to start on this project?" I asked Sesshomaru.

"Hn my car only fits two people." He stated.

"Who the hell is this guy?" Kai blurted out.

"I have to go do a project, so I'm going over his house to start on it." I said it Kai.

"No you're not your going over there to fuck him!" Kai said out loud. Everyone blushed at his rude comment.

"Kai mind your own damn business." Ayumi said

"No I'm not I going to do a project and you are two going home." I said to him getting over his out burst.

"No we can't go home. Dad's working late today remembers. So you can't leave us there by ourselves." Kai argued.

"Fine" I said. "So what are we going to do I can't leave them at home by themselves and I have to go home to get my sister." I said looking at Sesshomaru.

"I don't know, but I'll be waiting don't take to long." With that he went to his car and started the engine.

"His car only holds two people, so whose are going to take the twins?" I asked them.

"I'll take the twins. My car can hold up to five people." Miroku said.

"Then we'll stop by your house to get your sister" InuYasha said.

"So we have a plan." Kagome said. We went our designated cars. I came around the passenger side and got in.

"Thanks for waiting. We have to my house first to get my sister and get me some change of clothes so I can go to work." I said. He only nodded. He drove in the direction of my house which didn't take long. I got out found the nanny relived her of her duties for the after noon. I grabbed Shin and her car seat and my cloths to go to work. We arrived at his house in no time. We walked in and the place was huge. We came into the foray. It was lavished with a giant chandler the jewels sparkled. Standing in the foray you could see that it lead to dinning to the far left, the living room to the right, and the kitchen in the far corners of the living room. Not to mention the grand stairway in the middle of the room that was fit for a king. Coming from the dining room was a medium height woman with thick brunette hair and brown eyes nothing special about them just brown. She had a couple of folders in her hands filled with papers. As if she could sense eyes on her she turned around with a smile on her face. Smiling at her audience.

"Hello everyone" She said.

"Hey mom" InuYasha said kissing her cheek.

"Hello to you too InuYasha." She said to him.

"Hello Izayoi" Sesshomaru said. The woman now known as Izayoi walked over and gave him hug. He stiffened slightly. She then noticed me and my brother and sisters.

"And who might this be?" Izayoi said tickling Shin's chin who giggled. "Is this your daughter?" she said looking at me.

"No she isn't she's my sister Shin my brother Kai and his twin Ayumi." I said to her.

"And who might you be?" She asked me.

"I'm they're sister Rin" I said adjusting Shin at my side.

"It must be nice to be blessed to have so many siblings?" she asked

"Izayoi dearest stop asking the poor girl so many questions?" came the voice of Inutaisho.

"Father Rin and I have homework that needs to done, so if you don't mind we'll be in my room." With that Sesshomaru ascended up the stairs. I just stood there skeptically.

"I'd be happy to watch them for you?" Izayoi said. I only nodded my head. 

"Don't touch shit in here. Do you understand me?"I said. With that I gave Shin to Ayumi along with her carry-long bag. Then proceeded to follow Sesshomaru up to his bedroom "Weird"

Twenty minutes later we were in his house and working on our project.

"The answer is 2x2/e3. You keep forgetting to cancel the natural log." Sesshomaru pointed out.

"No it not the opposite of natural log is ex so there." I said. I was getting frustrated and he was too. We were in his room trying to finish up the rest of the project.

"Fine you got it I'm done." I gave up. I threw the book onto the floor and plopped down on the bed. He looked down at me spiraled across his bed. He looked at me as if he was about to say something, but decided against it.

"What" I asked slightly irritated. His eyes flashed red.

"Hn" was all he said. I rose up and just stared at him. It as if we were like that for hours.

(Sesshomaru's P.O.V)

'I wanted to ask her something but looking at her wantonly spread across my bed was too much for me. It seemed if she belonged there.' I just stared into those deep beautiful almond shaped hazelnut eyes. My eyes began to scan her body. Taking mental picture memorizing where curve formed stopped and began. Then I noticed those full cherry lips. I wonder how it would feel to taste those very lips that came out in a natural pout. As if she knew she licked her lips. She must want it just as bad as I did. I guess I indulge myself just this once. I lifted her chin up ever so slightly to get better access of her lips. I was mere inches away from her lips when I smelt something more like someone '_Spider…No _more_ likely Naraku.' _Instantly I pulled away from her.

"You smell just like him?"

..…} Rin {…..

My heart beat had increase ever since I saw that look in his look in his eyes. I was prepared for his lips to touch mine when just stopped.

"You smell just like him?" he asked suddenly. I was still getting over my temporary state of shock.

"Excuse me?" I asked him.

"You smell like that vermin Naraku" He explained

"That's none of your business or your concern." I said to him with my voice slightly raised. With that said I hopped off the bed looking around for clock. The time read six-thirty which means I was almost late for work. Now I only have thirty minutes to get ready.

"I'd beg to differ and I don't beg." He said standing up.

"Look as much I would like to argue with you but I have to go to work like normal people. Which means you have to take me so, I need to change?" I said to him with my arms crossed. He just glared at me. He started walking past me and pushed open a door which was a bathroom.

"You can change in here" He said holding the door open. I walked into the very large bathroom. To the left was a sink and a mirror with a Hollywood light fixture. Then to the right was large jet tub behind that was closed in shower across form the shower was toilet. The color scheme was wonderful red, black and silver curtains, and bath accessories. I closed the bathroom door behind me and proceed to get ready for work.

When I came out of the bathroom I wasn't wearing my regular school clothes, but a sexy red cocktail dress. It was flowed like a pencil dress but wasn't as tight. The material the dress was made of was light and breathable but not see-through. The dress clung to the sides of the shoulder and had a sweet-heart neck line that rushes at the sides and bottom. Then to make even more unique dress off even more the rushes made like upside down 'u' shape just a above the knee but just below the thigh. Finally to set the outfit off I wore black strapped stilettos. I also curled my hair in the bathroom that way it flowed and came like a little above my butt. With smoky make-up and like red lips stick I was done. I saw Sesshomaru leaning over his bed. I smiled and walked up to him. He still didn't know I was right in front of him.

"Ahem" His head popped up so fast. I got dizzy. The return I got he just glared at me. I smiled even more then.

"Could you zip this up for me?"I asked turning around so he could zip it up. Slowly I felt strong cold clawed hand running up my back. It felt so good.

"There" He said. I was in my own world that I almost didn't hear him. I slowly turned towards him smiling.

"Thank you. We should be going I have to get my brother and sisters home" I said

"Hn" was his only reply. I stepped to side and he walked to the door way. I gathered my things and put them in my bag. I was stepped into the door way when I heard.

*Crash*

I sweat dropped and I rushed down stairs. What I saw stopped me dead in my tracks. I saw Kai with hands out as if he was trying to catch the now broken antic vase on the floor.

"Oops" was all he said.

"Oops would be and understatement" said Sesshomaru from right behind.

"What's all the commotion about?" came the voice of Kagome. Like clock work everyone piled into the foray.

"Is that my antic 500 year old vase that was given to me by the water goddess herself on the floor?" Izayoi said. She then turned an angry eye to InuYasha.

"Hey I didn't break it" InuYasha said sheepishly.

"If you didn't break it then who did?" I Izayoi said.

"I did" Kai said.

"I specifically told you not to break anything" I said seething grabbing him by the ear.

"How on earth did you break it" Izayoi said a bit calmer. Kai looked up at me.

"I kind of accidentally bumped into it. Honestly I didn't mean to bump into it. I was turning to the corner and wasn't watching where I was going and it just fell" he said.

"How do you expect me to get another one? I can't just go another one it was a gift after all?" Izayoi asked him. He just shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought so" was all she said.

"I'll fix it" I said. Everyone just stared at me.

"How do you expect to fix it with glue my dear it would look plain tack?" She said.

"I didn't mean by gluing it back together, but reverse around to vase thus bringing back to its original appearance." I said to her. I closed my eyes took a deep breathe. My eyes were now silver and waved my hand and twinkled my finger at the vase. The pieces of the vase started moving and shoveling about the place till eventually the pieces fit into each other. Then I moved so the vase was standing on its pedestal with cracks still in it. I forced out a little bit power out to take out the cracks until they were gone. I placed my hands back to my side and took another deep breathe to calm myself. I turned to face my audience everyone was awe struck. Izayoi then walked over to the pedestal and picked up the vase.

"Thank you so much" Izayoi said with a smile.

"Your welcome, but still Kai should have never had broke it in the first place so a punishment is in order I think. I month of helping you here should be enough to rectify the situation" I said to her.

"Make it three weeks and we have a deal" Izayoi said extending her hand. I looked at her and shook it.

"It's a deal Mrs. Takahashi" I said. All eyes were on me by the guys. I felt awkward with. When everyone came over brief moment of shock they took in my outfit.

"Damn" I heard the guys said in sync.

"Damn Rin you look good" Koga said grinning.

"Rin you sexy enough to eat" Miroku said with subjective smirk. Sango smacked him across the head.

"Yeah girl you look fierce" Ayame said.

"Thanks guys" I said smiling sheepishly I didn't know I look that good I was just going to work.

"Might I ask where you would be going dressed like that?" Mr. Takahashi said gesturing to my dress.

"Oh I'm not going straight home. I have to work and make sure they have everything ready for school." I said to him.

"Where do you work?" he asked

"I work as a bartender in a lounge downtown" I said. He only nodded. With that everyone else felt the foray for the exception of Mr. Takahashi, Sesshomaru, the twins, and Shin.

"Well I guess you'd better get going before you be late." With that Mr. Takahashi walked away. I turned by attention back to everyone else in the foray.

"Come on before Dad gets home and before I'm late for work." I said to them. Sesshomaru just glared at me and grabbed my arm and pulled me to him.

"Do not I repeat Do not order this Sesshomaru around are we clear" He said threateningly.

"For now" I said giving him the same murderous glare. He released me with a jerking motion. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and walked towards the garage. I glanced back at my brother and sisters.

"Yes sir" Kai said fake saluting. We giggled and laughed. We didn't stop until we heard the car engine start up. We rushed into the garage before we go left behind. We piled into the car and drove off to our house. I rushed in made sure they had everything before I felt.

"You have my number in case of an emergency and dad so I don't think you'll need anything else. Oh and here is money for pizza nothing else." I said "All right bed at ten o'clock guys be good and I'll see you when I get home Love you" I said heading out the door before hearing "Bye Rin."

"All right you can head towards the school, but instead of taking that right take the left and head down 36 Memorial Ave." I said buckling myself in. We speed off down the road. We turned left down Memorial Ave when I told him to stop at the corner.

"Thank you so much for dropping me off at work" I leaned over with out thinking and kissed on the cheek and hopped out of the car walking towards _Envious Delights Lounge_. Thinking hat has gotten onto me. I walked in through the back door. I saw Shiori and Kanna getting ready for work. I grabbed and apron and went to work at the bar. All the while my mind keep being taken over by two people Sesshomaru and my current ex-boyfriend Naraku.

**Ni-Ni chan Oooo what did she just say Naraku. Yes she did Naraku is Rin's ex**-**boyfriend Naraku. **

Question & Answer session: 

**Q: **What's up with Rin's mark?

**A: **Well I still am trying to incorpate that somewhere in the story line. But don't worry all will be revealed.

**Q: **How will Rin get Kagome and InuYasha together?

**A: **That we be in the next chapter


End file.
